Changed
by ItsOnlyTheGeek
Summary: Something happened to Marzia and it has Changed Felix forever. Rated T because I'm an idiot xx


Tuesday

Marzia was going out to town to meet a friend she hadn't seen for years. She arrived and took out her iPhone, and dialled her friends number. Holly picked up the phone and explained whereabouts she was. Marzia ended the call and headed off to the place that Holly was.

She soon caught sight of the blonde and ran over to give her a hug. Holly squealed when she felt Marzia gripping her in a tight embrace and hugged back. They let go and started to catch up with each other. Walking into one of their favourite drugstores to look at their collection of make up.

After a few hours of shopping and talking, they decided to call it a day and each left to go back to their homes.

On the way to her house, Marzia was carefully driving down one her city's quiet backstreets, suddenly she heard blasting music and saw blinding lights which caused her to swerve off course. This huge truck looming in front of her car, only a few feet away, carried on speeding. Marzia knew what was coming. Everything went black.

One hour later

Felix was editing a new video for his YouTube channel, when his phone started to buzz loudly in his pocket. He looked at who the caller was. The hospital. He quickly answered, worried because Marzia wasn't home yet.

"Hello?" A strange mechanical voice asked

"Yes" Felix said

"Is this Mr. Kjellberg?" The voice spoke again

"Yes what has happened?" Felix whispered into the phone

" we understand that your girlfriend, Marzia was in a car accident earlier and is now in a critical condition"

"..." Those words sped around in Felix's head, he couldn't take it in.

"What?" He questioned

"Marzia Bisognin has been admitted to our ward earlier today"

Felix slammed down the phone and rushed to the hospital

"Can I see her?" He asked the nurse at the desk

"See who?" The nurses soft voice replied

"Oh, sorry, Marzia Bisognin" he whispered

"Of course, she is in room 235"

Felix ran as fast as he could to floor 2, not even waiting for the lift to arrive on the ground floor.

He stopped dead as he reached Marzia's room, she was laying there, pale as a ghost. He tiptoed over to her side and fell to his knees, she was breathing. Hanging onto life with the little strength she had left. Felix whispered in her ear, saying how much he loved her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Marzia's eyes fluttered but stayed closed. The heart monitor that was tracking her heart beat slowed, too slow. The sound of silence filled the room, she was gone. (?)

Felix stood up and tried to stop the tears, but failed. He called for the nurse and silently cried whilst Marzia's body was moved out of sight.

The next day

Felix had been out to the grocery store, and was just returning home when his 13 year old next-door neighbour ran up to him and hugged him. Felix was surprised, but guessed that she knew what had happened the day before. He pulled back

"Emily, what are you doing?" He asked, curious.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed

Felix look of confusion turned into concern

"It was my dad, I hate him so much for what he has done" Emily wiped her eyes and looked at Felix sadly

"I... It's okay Emily, it wasn't your fault" Felix said

"No, no it's not, she's gone and there nothing I can do about it" she sighed

"Emily, stop worrying, I know it's hard but..." Felix stopped, unable to carry on without bursting into tears.

"But what, Felix?" Emily replied to the now crying Felix.

"Don't worry" he said and dried his eyes.

Emily stayed quiet, she knew how he was feeling, her mum had died a few years back, so it had only been her and her dad.

When Emily was 10, Felix and Marzia moved in next door to her, and she had become very close to them, making little gaming videos with Felix and spending tons of time with Marzia, just doing girly things. Now everything is changing.

A/N I'm so sorry if this is crap, I don't usually like writing but I got an idea in my head and I wanted to see how it turned out. So, sorry if you hate it, and if you don't ll upload more! Maybe. Btw I have no hate towards Marzia, I absolutely adore her and Felix together, I just read a story so where about a carcrash with two characters (i don't know who) and I wanted to try it out, these were the first two people that came into my head, anyway I'm boring so go ahead and leave a review xx thanks for reading my first fanfic! (Just remember, none of this is real)


End file.
